


You Are Impossible

by romione_red_4ever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BiancaSolaceDiAngelo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romione_red_4ever/pseuds/romione_red_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Solangelo Fluff 
            </p></blockquote>





	You Are Impossible

Will Solace was a mess. His 11 year old daughter Bianca was balling hysterically in his hug and crying into his sweater. Nico, however, found this whole event amusing.

“NICO WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?” Will demanded as he lifted Bianca into a chair and began to search for his first aid kit. He really couldn’t understand why his husband was laughing at his daughter who was clearly dying. Ok maybe she wasn't dying but she did have a nasty cut on her knee.

“What do you mean, this is hilarious Will! Really, she fell of her bike that's all” Nico said, although calming his tone as he approached his crying daughter. Bianca sniffled and brushed the tears from her face with her fuzzy jacket. 

“Papa it isn't funny” she whined, picking bits of rock out of her leg. This just made Nico laugh more and caused him to get punched in the arm violently by his dramatic daughter. “Papa stop it!” she barked, though she had begun to laugh too.

“Aha, see, you are just being a little diva” Nico said, poking her sides. Bianca screeched in protest playfully and begged him to stop tickling her. When her giggling finally subsided Nico looked up to see a disapproving look from Will.

“The more she moves the more the wound will open and make it worse” Will argued half-heartedly. 

“Blah Blah Blah” Nico said, earning another smack in the arm, but this time from Will.

“HEY! What is with you two” he joked, poking Will's side to hopefully make him laugh. The taller boy had to fight a laugh; he wasn't going give Nico the satisfaction of laughing. A few giggles escaped but he managed not to break out into laughter.

“Ok B, let's see your leg” he said, bending down to get a better look at her leg. Her leg didn't look to bad but there were some deep cuts that were bleeding quite a bit.

The girl whimpered as her dad cleaned up her cut and started crying harder when he got out the Bactine to spray on her leg. “No daddy! That stuff stings!” Nico sighed and opened his arms, letting his daughter bury her face in his sweater. He rubbed her back as Will sprayed her leg and covered it with a band-aid.

“All done B” Will said, smiling as his daughter pulled away from the hug. She smiled too and jumped up from her seat. 

“Let’s go try and ride down the driveway again Papa!” Nico gulped.

“THAT’S HOW THAT HAPPENED!” Will was furious. “Oh my gods Nico, are you stupid?”

“Oops” Nico tried. Bianca laughed as her fathers fought playfully, like they often did. She knew that it always ended well so it wasn’t any bother to her. Plus she normally got something like ice cream or candy as a treat.

“Calm down Will” Nico said, pulling him into a kiss. They were interrupted by fake gagging sounds. Will immediately turned to see if Bianca was ok. Both Nico and Bianca laughed at Will’s immediate doctors instincts. 

“You guys are impossible.”

“I know Will.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
